


After Hours

by multifandomhomo



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Doctor!Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: Harry makes an after hours appointment at Draco's clinic.Kinktober 2018 Day 2: Medical Kink | Begging





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Technically, it still is the second, because I haven't gone to bed yet.   
> This can be read as healer!Draco EWE or a muggle AU, since it's pretty nonspecific in that sense. Either way, though, the two of them discussed this roleplay previously to the fic's occurrence.
> 
> Uhhh ngl I don't know Exactly how accurate this is so like. Do research before you do stuff yourself. Pls.
> 
> Betaed by @maesterchill, ty babe!

“Harry?” a nurse called, though he was the only one in the waiting room. Harry smiled and stood, walking easily over to the nurse, who smiled at him. “Good to see you here. I’ll take you back to him.”

Harry nodded and gave his thanks, following her before she knocked on a door and opened it.

“Harry’s here?” she said, her voice betraying a bit of confusion. That was fine.

Draco appeared a moment later in the open door, and Harry’s smile only grew. He looked good in his white doctor’s coat, sleeves rolled up and stethoscope thrown half haphazardly around his neck. He frowned just a bit as he saw his boyfriend.

“Harry. Hi. I was about to head home after I finished writing up notes,” Draco told him, clearly wondering what he was doing there.

Harry only smiled, eyes only on Draco. “I know. I made an appointment,” he said, just faintly letting his tongue run over his lips.

In an instant Draco’s expression changed, and he nodded, straightening as he looked to his nurse, whose name Harry forgot every time he saw her. “You can lock up and go home, Brenda, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. “Mr Potter, you can come in with me,” Draco added, just the faintest smirk gracing his face.

Harry grinned and walked into the room, not sparing a glance for whatever Brenda thought of what was happening. He sat up on the exam table, still with a fresh piece of paper on it as it had been prepared for the next day, and watched as Draco sat back on his chair, minimising the screen of patient files he’d been working on. 

“What’s brought you in today, Mr Potter?” Draco asked, his voice slightly lower and more clear than it was at home with Harry. They’d talked about this before, and though Harry hadn’t told his boyfriend he was coming over today, he knew they were on the same page. 

Harry made a show of shifting a little bit, and threw an awkward smile onto his face. “Well, I’ve been, uh.... peeing a lot,” he admitted. He’d actually googled for this, to keep up the vibe.

Draco hummed, nodding and leaning back in his chair, an ankle thrown over his knee. God, he looked good. He always looked good, but he generally shed his coat before heading home, leaving it at work. Harry rarely got to see him in his full garb, and it was, dare he say it, incredibly erotic.

“There’s a few reasons that could be happening. The most common one is an enlarged prostate, so before we look at other options, it would be easiest if I could just perform a quick prostate exam,” Draco told him with ease.

Harry put on a bit of a face, a flush darkening his face a little. “Won’t that, uh, hurt?” he asked, as if Draco’s fingers hadn’t been in him only last night.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, standing and heading to the counter to pull on a pair of gloves. “Not at all, and I can do it right now.” He turned, handing over a patient’s robe, one of the awful ones. Wow, he was going in all in. “If you could just put this on.”

Harry nodded, quickly shedding his clothes behind Draco’s back and pulling on the robe. Strangely, he felt the slightest bit self conscious. This really did feel like a doctor’s office. And god, it was hot. Harry’s cock wasn’t quite hard yet, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, but it was definitely thinking about it. “All ready,” he said once he’d put it on, standing awkwardly beside the table.

Draco gave Harry a smirk that he was sure wasn’t given to all the patients, and nodded, finishing pulling his gloves on. “Good, we can get started.” It wasn’t even really praise, but Harry gave a tiny shiver that he tried to suppress. “If you could turn around and bend over the table, I’ll begin.”

Harry followed the instructions, bending over and spreading his legs just enough that his stomach rested easily onto the table, arms bracing either side of him. He jumped just a bit at Draco’s hand suddenly on his lower back, then flushed as he realised he had.

“Relax,” Draco instructed, and Harry heard the slick sound of lube being moved through fingers. “This won’t take long.” God, he almost sounded smug. 

Harry forced his body to relax, jutting his arse out a little, before he felt a finger circling his pucker. It was different than normal, covered in a thin layer of the latex glove he was wearing. That impersonal touch made it all the more invigorating, and Harry’s cock just barely jumped as the digit slid its way inside. 

Draco found his prostate in no time, and Harry’s knees stuttered at the first brush over it. He let out a heavy breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and closed his eyes as he heard Draco hum.

“Ah, yes. It feels just a bit inflated, but there’s an easy way to fix that, just stay relaxed and you’ll be all fine soon,” Draco said in a soothing voice. Without another warning, Draco started just gently rubbing back and forth over his prostate.

Harry’s entire body shuddered before he could help it, and god, was he hard. He tried to relax, but he felt so warm already, and he only got hotter, his blood running thick.

Within a few minutes Harry felt the first bit of come dribble out of his cock. It came nearly as a shock, and he couldn’t help a groan as his legs shook a little. Draco’s other hand braced on his arse, and he took the moment to slide a second gloved finger inside him, pumping them with near continuous contact to his prostate. Harry felt like he had come, but it just didn’t seem to end. 

It didn’t take long for him to start begging after that. Harry knew it broke the doctor scene a bit, but he didn’t care. He whined and gripped at the edges of the table, just trying to keep himself from rutting against it. 

“You’re doing so well, Mr Potter, we’re almost there,” Draco told him, making Harry’s eyes roll back. God, that tone of voice was going to be the death of him.

And then there was a gloved hand on Harry’s cock, and he thought he might die. Draco didn’t jerk him off fast, and the fingers inside him kept working wonderfully, but Harry felt the pull in his balls now, getting closer to a proper orgasm alongside the dribble of come that seemed to just be flowing out of him at this point. It only took a few minutes until he shouted, Draco’s fingers finally pulling out of him as his hand worked him through an orgasm.

Harry felt like he might’ve died, a little. Draco’s hand was bracing his hip, keeping him from falling over, but Harry’s knees nearly gave out anyway. He’d never spurted so much, not even when he’d been edged, and the wind was properly knocked out of him. Harry gave one last groan before squirming away from Draco’s hand, and letting himself be helped up to sit on the table, huffing a laugh.

Draco was soon between his thighs, grinning as he leaned up to press a few fairly chaste kisses to Harry’s lips. “Good?” Draco asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s thighs.

Harry grinned, fingers quickly finding the front of Draco’s jeans, starting to unzip them. He was glad to find Draco just as hard as he should be after something like that, and smirked at the hiss that came from him as Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock, barely even pulling him out of his briefs. “Really, really good,” he answered honestly, leaning in to press kisses to Draco’s jaw. “I should come visit you after hours more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you liked! My tumblr is @queergenji usually, @nearlyheadlessmccree for Spooky, come say hi! Kudos are super appreciated and comments make me cry <3


End file.
